Poor Girl
by menLOVEmen
Summary: Réléna, Sally et Hilde son arrêtés pour collaboration avec les pilotes de Gundam. Mais comment s'évader avec Réléna la lobotomisé ??!!! 'tention, j'ai rien contre le blondes, mais j'aime pas Relena !


**Titre** : Poor Girl

**Auteur** : Moi !!! Non, sinon, appelez-moi TK ou Miguel (c'est mon vrai nom !), le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus fort… Qui a dit que j'avais la grosse tête ?

**Base** : Gundam Wing Enfin surtout Hilde, Sally et… RELENA !

Disclaimer : Gundam, c'est pas à moi et encore moins à Shizuku qui sa fait FeiFei à longueur de journée. Enfin, moi, je préfère Heero !

**Genre** : Humour, humour, humour !!!! Ce sont des blagues sur les blondes que je disperse dans une histoire ! J'ai rien contre les blondes mais c'est un bon moyen de descendre Réléna !

**Avertissements** : Si vous êtes blondes et que, comme Réléna pendant le procès dans la fic, vous prônez le « Blonde Power », abstenez-vous, sinon, vous allez vouloir m'arracher le tête et vous faire u tricot avec mes entrailles !

**Résumé** : Hilde, Réléna-pouffiasse-Peacecraft et Sally sont arrêtés pour collaboration avec les pilotes de Gundam. Mais comment voulez-vous vous évader avec une fille du nom de Réléna qui n'a pas un pois chiche pour cerveau ? Impossible, oui, mais drôle !!!

**Autres** : Ben, je rajouterai bien Heero, Treize et Zech sur ma liste de Noël ! Sinon, laissez-moi une review ou un mail à : SnchzMig@aol.com si ça vous a plu !

****

****

***********

****~ Poor girl ~****

***********

            Réléna était devant l'échiquier, face à Hilde. Sally regardait, faisant des remarques sur l'état des pions, ou le fait que le « fou prend la reine » faisait penser à autre chose qu'aux échecs.

« Ah oui ? Ah quoi ?

_ Ah rien, soupira Hilde. Faut avoir un cerveau pour comprendre.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Dis, tu m'en achèteras un pour Noël ?

_ On verra ! Je te paierai peut-être plutôt une autre lobotomie. Bon, t'as les règles en tête ?

_ Ben, pourquoi ? Je saigne du nez ? »

            Hilde se prit la tête des mains. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit à grands fracas :

« On ne bouge plus ! »

***

            Dix soldats entrèrent dans la maison bourgeoise. Hilde et Sally levèrent les mains en l'air, alors que Réléna, ayant entendu le « bougez plus » se figea comme à « un, deux, trois, soleil ». 

            Les gardes la regardèrent d'un air incrédule. Après une ou deux minutes dans la même position, elle demanda :

« Alors, j'ai gagné ? »

            Le garde ne fit pas attention à elle et déclara :

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour collaboration avec les pilotes de Gundam ! (puis tout bas à un officier) Vous ferez passer des tests psychologiques à la blonde qui ne bouge pas. »

***

            Les trois jeunes filles furent jetées dans une cellule minuscule. Réléna sautait partout :

« Chouette !!! Y nous ont payés une chambre d'hôtel ! J'adore la déco !

_ Toi, dit Hilde, un jour, tu comprendras que ça, c'est une prison et qu'on est en guerre !

_ Une prison ? C'est un nouveau concept de « bed & breakfast » ?

_ Aaaaaah !!! »

            Hilde se jeta sur Réléna et commença à l'étrangler. Sally les regarda, mais voyant que le souffle manquait, elle les sépara. Après un temps, Réléna s'écria :

« Mais, elle est malade ! Et pourquoi elle est toute rouge ? Elle a chaud ?

_ Calme, Hilde ! ordonna Sally en la retenant. Regarde ce que j'ai ! »

            Elle sortit un ruban adhésif. Hilde insista pour s'en charger. Elle fit deux fois le tour de la tête de Réléna, la condamnant au silence. »

***

            Quelques heures plus tard, on vint les chercher. Leur geôlier déclara :

« Vous changez de prison ! C'est là-bas que vous serez jugé ! »

            Ils les emmenèrent, un garde par fille les tenant fermement. Mais Sally, bien qu'étant blonde comme Réléna n'avait pas un QI inférieur à celui d'un gendarme, sortit un couteau de sa botte et planta son arme dans le corps du garde. Profitant de la surprise, elle libéra Réléna-le-légume-endimanché Peacecraft et Hilde. 

« Courez ! »

            Pour une fois, Réléna comprit. O miracle ! Elles coururent dans les couloirs, mais elles fatiguèrent vite. Les hommes de man d'Oz se rapprochaient à grands pas. Fort heureusement, près de là où elles étaient, il y avait trois sac à patates.

            Hilde réfléchit à toute allure, Sally aussi. Réléna, elle prit un sac et se le mit sur la tête.

« Voila l'idée ! cria Sally. On rentre dedans et on fait des bruits d'animaux. Ils croiront que c'est des animaux sauvages dont OZ va se débarrasser. Allez ! »

            Elles entrèrent prestement dans les sacs. Les gardes arrivèrent peu après. La première chose qu'ils virent furent les sacs. L'un des gardes s'approcha et tapa dans le premier, contenant Sally.

« Ouaf ouaf !

_ C'est bon, c'est de la vermine pour la noyade !

_ Essaie quand même les autres ! Y'a peut-être une bombe ! On est jamais trop prudent ! »

            Il tapa donc dans le deuxième, contenant Hilde.

« Miaou miaou ! »

            Il s'avança, vers le troisième et tapa aussi :

« Patate patate ! »

***

« Bravo l'asperge ! On avait un truc qui marchait et toi, sous prétexte que tu crois que la patate est un animal, tu fais tout foirer ! »

            Mais la blondasse ne répondit pas, fixant un poing a travers la fenêtre de la voiture.

« Oh, légume girl ! On te parle ! lança Sally en la secouant. »

            L'héritière se contenta de désigner un endroit du doigt.

« Hé ! Mais c'est Dorothy ! s'écria Hilde. »

            En effet, la jeune fille qui ressemblait à Réléna était au milieu d'un champ, en train de ramer sur la terre dans une barque.

« Vous voyez, dit Réléna aux deux filles, c'est à cause de connes comme elle qu'on nous prend pour des imbéciles. Vous voyez, si je savais nager, j'irai lui casser la gueule. »

            Sally réprima un sourire. Mais déjà, la voiture se garait.

***

            Elles furent amenées dans une salle. Une femme les attendait. Elle était derrière un bureau. Trois chaises étaient placées devant. Les filles s'assirent.

« Très bien mesdemoiselles ! Vous êtes pour des tests psychologiques. Commençons ! Combien de « T » dans Indiana Jones ? »

            Hilde et Sally répondirent instantanément : « Aucun ! ». Mais Réléna compta pendant dix minutes sur ses doigts. Après un temps infini, elle déclara :

« Trente-cinq !

_ Ah oui ? dit la femme. Vous êtes sûrs ?

_ Ben oui ! (fredonnant l'air d'Indiana Jones) Tatatatatata… Tatatatatata…. »

            La psychologue soupira.

« Bon, une autre question pour vous… Réléna… Diplômes ?

_ Plome.

_ C'est bon, ramenez-les en prison. Y'en a deux de potable, l'autre est à jeter ! Et à chier ! »

***

            Le procès eut lieu le lendemain. Après que Réléna est prôné le « Blonde Power » pendant un quart d'heure et se soit pris un coup du petit marteau du juge lui-même, elles furent toutes les trois condamnées à une exécution publique qui auraient lieu le lendemain. Elles furent ramenées en prison.

            Là, elles déprimaient toutes, même Réléna. Néanmoins, dans la cellule voisine, un vieil homme sortit de l'ombre.

« Professeur J ?! s'écria Sally.

_ Oui, c'est bien moi. Alors, qu'a donné le procès ?

_ On est condamné à mort.

_ Ne faites pas cette tête. Je vais vous donner un truc. J'ai été moi aussi condamné il y a un moins. Mais une tempête s'est déclenchée quand ils allaient m'abattre. Ils se sont tous enfuis. Depuis, ils ont peur de moi. En fait, ils craignent les catastrophes naturelles. Pensez-y. »

            Sur ce, il repartit.

***

            Après avoir réfléchis toute la nuit, c'était l'heure de l'exécution. Hilde fut la première. Ils la placèrent au milieu d'un cercle de gardes. Ceux-ci visèrent. Mais Hilde crie :

« Ouragan ! »

            Tous les gardes se dispersèrent, morts de peur. Hilde put s'enfuir. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Sally qui au moment fatidique cria : 

« Séisme ! »

            Elle aussi put s'enfuir. Arriva le tour de Réléna. Les gardent chargèrent leurs armes, visèrent. Le caporal cria :

« En joue ! « 

            Et Réléna cria :

« Feu ! »

*****OWARI DA*****

_Miguel : Alors ?_

_Heero : Ridicule mais à mourir de rire ! _

_Réléna : Mais je croyais que tu m'aimais !_

_Duo : Hé la bonbonnière ! Il aime les mecs pas les barbies !_

_Réléna : Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à mourir !_

_Duo : Ça peut s'arranger ! (il sort une faux) J'espère que tu cours vite, Polly Pocket !_

_Hilde : Passe-moi ça Dudu ! Je m'en charge ! Va plutôt t'éclater avec Heero ! Vous avez déjà fait ça dans une prison ?_

_Heero et Duo : Non !_

_(Heero attrape Duo et le traîne dans la cellule. Réléna fuit pour ne pas se faire décapiter.)_

_Sally : Miguel ?_

_Miguel : Oui ?_

_Sally : On fait un Monopoly ?_


End file.
